Home Again
Log Title: Home Again Characters: Buster, Helperbot, Sparkplug Location: Autobot City, NV Date: May 01, 2016 Summary: Sparkplug returns home from the hospital. Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Buster - Sunday, May 01, 2016, 6:44 PM Human Quarters - Residential Complex - Autobot City Sparkplug comes in from Diplomatic Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City. Sparkplug arrives back at his own place. The stay at the hospital was well-needed. He's walking under his own power again. His lungs are clear from the bronchitis. But he's still the Sparkplug of now, and not of old. And the discharge, and ride has taken a good amount of energy out of him. He looks over at Buster and gives his son a kind smile. "Thanks again...for pickin' your old man up." Buster looks over at Sparkplug and grins. "It's no problem, dad. I'm just glad you're feeling better." Buster tries to keep the worry out of his voice, and his smile bright. "Are you hungry? I could see if we have anything in the fridge." Sparkplug looks at Buster and then shakes his head. "No...you got your finals to do. You've taken enough time." He waves a hand free. "I'll...either find something or have Helperbot come up with something." He looks at Buster and smiles wearily "Go back home... and don't be too hard on your students during finals." Buster DOES have to get back for finals. But it's also strangely vacant around Autobot City right now. To the point where once Buster leaves, Sparkplug will have a very large area to himself, with only Helperbot to keep him company. (why should Spike have all the Catch-22 dramas?) Buster smiles. "I can prepare here, and drive back early in the morning. I purposefully don't have anything scheduled early, and at worst I can have a TA run the tests and just grade them when I get back to Oregon. Let me see what I can whip up - I won't pretend to cook, but I think there might be some leftover fajitas somewhere I could heat up..." Buster makes sure Sparkplug is set in OK, and then goes to make some coffee and forage for food. Sparkplug smiles and sets in. He scoffs, making small talk. "I don't know why I had to go in the first place. Damn stay'll prolly cost me about $30 grand for just a week, and for what? For them to say I had a damn cold." Buster returns with hot coffee - secretly decaf for Sparkplug, so he can get some sleep. "We'll work it out, Dad. Better safe than sorry. You're looking and sounding a lot better, so I think it was worth the effort. Are you hungry? Did you take your medicine? I can heat something up if you need to take it with food." Buster's not as well-versed with his dad's meds, so he has to guess the particulars. Sparkplug nods and frowns, "Yeah, I took 'em, I'm not a damn baby, you know..." He hasn't taken them, but thankfully for Buster, the evidence is there. A pristinely wrapped, and stapled bag from the pharmacy, with all 7 of Sparkplug's prescriptions, unopened. Each of them detailing when to take his meds and how much - and with food. Sparkplug says reluctantly "I...can eat if you're eating..." Helperbot emerges in the kitchen to help Buster prepare, whether Buster wants him to or not. Helperbot then happily chirps a 'welcome back' greeting to Sparkplug, which the elder Witwicky can't help but grin and says "Yeah...yeah - I missed you too." It was a 9-day hospital stay. But the difference is notable. Sparkplug can walk on his own, albeit with the assistance of a cane, he's gaunt frame looks like a few pounds have been added, and his conversation is pretty lucid. Not nearly the Sparkplug of a few weeks ago where Buster called uncle Ron in a panic. Buster remembers to check Sparkplug's meds, and frowns to himself when he sees that they haven't been taken. However, he doesn't say anything - he first heats up food, and then casually puts the pills next to Sparkplug's food so he can take them while eating without having to address the fact he was wrong. Buster sits down and digs into the leftovers with a certain zeal after a long day of driving. Sparkplug eats with a zeal, but it's somewhat messy and unkempt with shaky hands. He sighs, savoring the leftovers. "This beats the gruel I was fed at the hospital by a country mile!" He stops and looks at Buster. He slowly turns serious, trying to do his best to show interest in his son who has always seemed to be, at least emotionally, a continent away from him, a fact Sparkplug takes nearly all the responsibility for. "So... uh... what... are you going to ask your students? Like...have them write an essay?" Sparkplug looks down and dutifully takes the meds and washes them down with the decaf coffee. Buster smiles as Sparkplug takes an interest in his work. "They'll need to turn in an essay, as well as give a 20 minute presentation on their assigned subject of study. This past week we discussed the fall from grace of High Theory, and I had them read Eagleton's 'After Theory,' which is actually pretty interesting. I have a pretty lively class, so I'm looking forward to hearing their interpretations." Buster doesn't mention that staying to help Sparkplug might make him miss his students' presentations, but Buster's committed to be a better son and put family first, and this is part of it. Sparkplug nods, taking interest, then 'High Theory' is mentioned. Then Eagleton. Then "After Theory". Sparkplug gets a bit of a glazed expression in his eyes, but then he recovers, hearing about the lively class. He smiles proudly at his son, "Sounds like a lot of hard work!" Buster beams. He knows his dad doesn't get all of it, but he still appreciates Sparkplug taking an interest, and his praise is welcome even if it's vague. "Thanks, Dad," he says sincerely. "Believe it or not, some of it is hard work, but one thing I learned from you is that hard work pays off. I never would have gotten to where I am in life if it wasn't for you, Dad. Someday I'll be Doctor Witwicky, and I'll owe my success to your example." Sparkpluglooks like he's about ready to fall asleep. As well he should. It's almost 8 p.m. With the assistance of Helperbot, he gets out of his civilian clothes and into his pajamas. In his room, Helperbot dims the lights, ensuring Sparkplug will have a restful night. Though as much as he wants to go to bed, he waits for Buster. He calls out in his room, "Buster?!" Sparkplug sits up at his bed and calls out again, "BUSTER?!!" Buster hurries in. "What is it, Dad?" Buster himself is ready for bed, in a Oregon Ducks Tshirt and Autobot-logo-patterned pajamas. Sparkplug reaches out and rests a hand on Buster's shoulder. He takes a deep breath and looks at his son. "Tomorrow... listen...tomorrow, I want you to go back to school. You're needed there." He looks at Helperbot and nods, "Helperbot will take care of me, and I know Spike's due back late tomorrow." He smiles with pride at his son. "I'd love a visit after finals, but...you have a job to do, son." Sparkplug brings his other arm up to give Buster a tight hug and he whispers "Thanks for pickin' me up today." He then lays back in his bed. He gives Buster a confident look, "I'll be fine... I promise." Buster grins. "OK, Dad. Good night." Buster gives his dad a hug, and then heads to bed himself, setting his alarm early to drive back in the morning.